


The Divine Right of Kings

by Melethh



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, hella historically inaccurate so bear with me, philippe needs to know why louis really did what he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethh/pseuds/Melethh
Summary: After some time, Philippe decides it is time he confronts Louis.__“You don’t understand..” Louis whimpered. “From the moment I could remember..people were always trying to take what is mine.” His voice trembled with such vulnerability that Philippe found himself the one with a frozen tongue. “The nobles…they tried to get rid of me and you were off galavanting on the countryside while we fought to stay alive. It only grew worse once I became king and once I knew there was someone who could summon such power to their side as a twin brother, I couldn’t bear for that power to remain unchecked!”“That is your excuse for stealing my freedom?” Philippe asked. “Courts conspire just as rain falls. That is not a sin for you to strike against me! So I will finally ask truly….why? Why did you do it? Was it truly because I was a threat to your rule?…Why, Louis?”





	The Divine Right of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Philippe and Louis in the aftermath of the movie before Louis is granted the royal pardon. I tried my best :)

Philippe didn’t know exactly what he was accomplishing by visiting him. Did he think if he looked Louis in the eyes and presented his triumph all the hurt and pain would simply vanish? Did he think this would somehow magically cause his crushing fear of the dark and tight spaces to leave him? He could barely ride in a carriage without his breath quickening and his memories retreating to that dark, damp cell where his only comfort was the sliver of moonlight that poured into his small world. Well, he did have something to tell Louis today and that was his mission. 

Philippe watched as the deaf and mute guard opened the cell door and felt a deep sense of foreboding before he placed a single step into it. There was the gnawing fear it would slam behind him and he would once more be a prisoner of four stone walls. Would there be men inside wearing black to lock him in an iron mask? No, that was the past. He was not the unwanted twin, Philippe. He was King Louis XIV and well on his way to repairing the damage his brother had created. He took a careful step inside and quickly observed what had placed Louis into. It was vastly superior to what he had lived in for six years. A wide window was lightly barred with enough space for plenty of sun and moonlight to enter, he had a well made cot, and even a bookshelf with a few pieces of work chosen by their mother for him to read. Philippe had been avoiding it, but he finally laid eyes on Louis where he sat in the corner of his cot with burning eyes at his brother. They were brimmed with so much hatred and hurt that Philippe actually felt sorry for he who was the source of his torment. Louis had been so sheltered and excused for his faults that he could not comprehend the justice of his imprisonment. 

“Have you come to gloat, dear brother?” His voice echoed through the slot in the iron mask. Philippe did not want to even look at the damned object. Not even Louis deserved such a punishment and he felt the past month trapped within was enough for the former king to comprehend what he had done. Philippe did not answer him and instead took the key from around his neck and twisted it into the padlock around the back of the mask and slipped off the outer layer that held the mask aloft. Louis did not even give him the time to remove the actual mask before he ripped it off and threw it angrily at Philippe. It struck him against his head causing Philippe to fall and bang his knees against the stone floor. It was similar to that night Louis slapped him for proclaiming the meaning of their mother’s love, but this was different. Philippe was king now and Louis had no right to lay a hand against him. He turned and saw Louis had risen as was breathing harshly as he stood over his brother. His hair was disheveled and a light shadow of a beard had grown over his face, but he still looked as coldly regal as he did when Philippe first saw him at the masquerade ball. Philippe felt blood drip down his head from where the iron mask had hit him, but he ignored it to keep his glare on Louis. 

“Brother…you have struck your king.” Philippe said. 

“You are not the king.” Louis snarled. “I am! Whether you are my brother or not, I am the eldest and therefore the rightful king!” 

“You relinquished your right when you abused your power.” Philippe retorted, rising from the ground. “Do you have no remorse for the pain you caused? Imagine where Christine would be if you had not meddled in her life. She would have married Raoul and lived happily with him. Athos would not have found the passion to turn on you and help Aramis retrieve me from the prison you placed me in.” 

“I was right to lock you away.” Louis hissed, taking a step towards him. “You did as I knew you would when you knew of your birth. You turned on me and now I am your prisoner. So you tell me, was it truly unwise for me to keep such threat at large as you?” 

“It was cruel and unnecessary!” Philippe exclaimed, grasping Louis by the front of his shirt before throwing him against the cot. Louis looked aghast as Philippe expressed anger and strength he had not known he was capable of. “What do you know of me? The king sent me away because he feared this feud, but it was not me who sparked it. No, it was you when you stole me from my life and forced me into that mask! I would have spent my days in ignorant bliss. Even if it had been made aware to me that we possessed the same blood I would not have challenged you. If you had opened your arms to me as a brother I would have willingly embraced you, but you are incapable of that. You only care about yourself and do not even consider the consequences your actions. That is why you decided to cast me into darkness instead of leaving what was best alone or offering your love to your family.” 

Louis’s lips quivered, but no words passed them. Philippe shook with anger from his outburst, but it was words that had been boiling within him ever since Aramis had ever revealed to him who he was. He never would have pursued the throne even if when he lived with the old woman and priest it was made known to him that he had the blood of a king. Well, even that was not really true. He was born of Queen Anne, but not King Louis XIII. He was the son of D’Artagnan and therefore only a bastard, but that also meant Louis was one as well. Neither of them had a true claim to the throne, but there was no other heir and no other claim made. The only ones who had any information of Louis and Philippe’s true parentage were loyal friends. Philippe never wanted to be king and yet this was the first moment he enjoyed any inkling of his power. The fact Louis was struck dumb by his exclamation made him feel capable and he had to fight against the desire to further explore this pleasure. He could not give into temptation and become Louis. 

“You don’t understand..” Louis whimpered. “From the moment I could remember..people were always trying to take what is mine.” His voice trembled with such vulnerability that Philippe found himself the one with a frozen tongue. “The nobles…they tried to get rid of me and you were off galavanting on the countryside while we fought to stay alive. It only grew worse once I became king and once I knew there was someone who could summon such power to their side as a twin brother, I couldn’t bear that power remaining unchecked!” 

“That is your excuse for stealing my freedom?” Philippe asked. “Courts conspire just as rain falls. That is not a sin for you to strike against me! So I will finally ask truly….why? Why did you do it? Was it truly because I was a threat to your rule?…Why, Louis?” 

Louis looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and shame burnt eyes. “Nothing I have said has been a lie. Paranoia drove me to do what I did, but…there was the thought just burning in me that someone out there possessed my face. My face is the face of France, I am ordained by God and that could not be duplicated. You were unnatural to me. You should never have existed and I did not want you to have the chance to be seen. You should be grateful I did not have you slaughtered.” 

“Why didn’t you? It would have been merciful.” 

“Despite what you may believe, I would not commit fratricide without great reason.” 

“Might I remind you the reason D’Artagnan is dead is because he protected me from you, my brother? Also..I thought you were ordained by God, Louis?” Philippe said. Louis’s lips fell open without words and Philippe just could not bring himself to continue this conversation. He had come here with a purpose and as he turned to leave that cell and never look at this twisted reflection ever again he remembered it. He turned to look back over his shoulder and winced seeing Louis holding his hair with his face scrunched up with barely contained sobs. That rush of power left him completely seeing Louis so utterly shattered. He was not royalty anymore and this was something Louis seem incapable of coping with. Philippe had never wanted to destroy his brother. “Louis, despite what you may think I do not hate you.” A shuddered breath echoed about the cell. “I pity you.” 

“Be silent.” 

“All your life you have thrived off the toys at your disposal whether it be your possessions or the people in your destructive wake.” Philippe said. “And now you have been robbed of your favorite toy…power.” 

“I command you…to be…silent!” 

“I have decided to grant you a royal pardon.” 

“You cannot grant me anything. You’re not king!” 

“And upon this pardon, you will be allowed to live out your days in peace and comfort where mother will visit you.” 

“I am king!” Louis screeched at the top of his lungs. “I would rather rot in that mask till I died than accept your pardon!” 

“Nonetheless…you have it.” Philippe said, opening the door and leaving Louis with hot tears once more streaming down his cheeks. “Aramis and Porthos will transport you to your new home and the ones who tended to me will look after you. Treat them well, Louis. Do not drive them away because it will be the only semblance of power remaining for you.” 

“Philippe, please. If I am not king…then all that I have done..how can I face God without the divine right of kings?” Louis whimpered, falling onto his knees and laying his palms flat on the stone. “Philippe, please.” 

“I cannot speak for others you have harmed, but…I will have it known you have my forgiveness.” Philippe’s words resonated with Louis as clarity flooded within his eyes. He gave his brother a gentle, but weak smile. Forgiving Louis was the hardest thing he had ever done. Forgiving him for his imprisonment and the death of their father was something he had not intended to offer. The pardon had meant to only be legal, not spiritual and yet he gave it as well. “This will be the last time we speak brother. Find peace.” 

That was the last time Philippe ever had himself addressed by his true name. He even instructed Aramis, Porthos, and Athos to call him Louis from now on so he could melt into his identity. He left Philippe behind in that cell where he left the iron mask. He was told Louis took it with him to the manor and that he keeps it by his bedside to remind him of his sins. Philippe found it hard for him to believe Louis was capable of repenting, but it gave him hope. Philippe found himself often looking at the moon with the same awe he did in Aramis’s manor and wondered if Louis was looking at it as well. He swore to never see him again and he meant what he said. Despite his wonderings, he did not seek out Louis because they had hurt each other enough and given all they could for each other’s path to healing. Louis gave him his explanation and Philippe could cope with knowing why he suffered in that mask. Philippe gave him his forgiveness and now Louis could cope with that fact the world was no longer his to command.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made sense. I have just been in The Man in the Iron Mask feels lately and I wanted to write out the scene I wished I could have seen where Philippe is king and Louis is demoted from royalty. The hard part was going back and deleting where I mention the Fronde because in the movie I'm pretty sure they say Louis XIII tells Louis XIV about Philippe on his death bed and since Philippe is imprisoned when he is sixteen then they must be changing when Louis XIII died and therefore the events of The Fronde. I mean, I never really tried to be historically accurate considering what movie we are talking about here so it was just an attempt to dig into Louis's background. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
